OneShot Collection
by SparkJar587
Summary: Collection of one shots for undertale. leave reviews for more.
1. The Final Hallway

_**So yeah. Basically this is in an alternate universe where some OC's replace the main characters. Pls tell me what you think.**_

 _ **-Jarhead**_

I watched them. They were both looking cheerful. Why shouldn't they, they've made friends, shared laughs. But when you look at the happy face of someone that has murdered your friends over and over… All you can think about is how much you've suffered. they began walking down the hallway towards me. I gathered my wits and stepped out from behind the pillar. The girl looked at me with a grin, remembering all the fun we had had before now. The boy just looked at me wearily. I was supposed to start explaining what EXP and LOVE really were. I decided to just gaze around the room. It was calm, serene almost. the light from the windows made it look cheerier than any of us felt. "You know," I started, "I've never really paid attention to how this moment really is. It's a beautiful day outside." The boy flinched at these words. I said them right before every fight. I continued, my voice getting softer, "Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming." He tensed, about to draw the worn dagger in his pocket. "Perfect weather for a picnic. Too bad all I care about is the kid who destroyed everything." My pupils disappeared as I looked him in the eyes. "J-Jacob, please," The girl started, her grin gone. I ignored her. I don't care how many happy memories I had. I wasn't just going to let them go without testing if he'd really changed. The fight began, both of them looking scared. _Of course they're scared. He's never been here without LOVE, and she's never fought a thing in her life,_ I thought as I prepared my first round of attacks. A volley of fireballs and bones went flying with a wave of my hand. The boy dodged a fireball only to get grazed by another, while the girl expertly avoided a trio of bones aimed at her head. "Please, Jacob. You don't have to do this." she pleaded. "No, he does Tess." I turned in surprise. The boy was looking at me with a look of sorrow in his eyes. "I was expecting this. He's testing me, seeing if I'm not just trying to fool him." He looked up and a single tear fell down his cheek. All I could feel then was anger. How dare he cry after all he had done. I blacked out. Another wave of attacks was sent. They dodged. But not once, did either of them raise a finger to accuse me, to harm me, to provoke me. Eventually I just collapsed to my knees, shaking. "Forty-seven. Full Runs. Everyone. Dead." I sobbed, tears streaming down my skull. "I watched them all die FORTY-SEVEN TIMES!" I was screaming now, every bit of anger and sadness I had held in for so long just exploding. Flames were shooting out of my left eye like a torch, bright green. All he did was look at me like I was a child. I couldn't take it. I lashed out with my left hand. His soul glowed blue as I flung him around the room like a sock. I dropped him to the ground expecting him to break. Instead, he stood up, holding out a hand. Tess just stood in the middle of the long hallway, looking at the two of us. "Sam. I can't help you now." She muttered. Sam walked towards me his hand raised to take mine. I watched him take every step. He looked about to collapse. The only sound came from his foot steps and the flickering flames dying away in my eye. He stood over me, hand still outstretched. Memories came flooding back. Memories of when there were 2 pacifists. back before some evil corrupted Sam. we were all friends. Shakily, I took his hand and stood up. I turned away and lifted my hood. "Both of you. get out of here. NOW." They walked past me towards the door. "You really are an idiot aren't you?" A voice behind me said. I smiled, the first time in months. "No. I just knew you were here, CHARA." I spun around and grabbed the demon by the throat. "YOU killed everyone. It's payback time. RIGHT NOW." An eerily familiar tune began to play in my non-existent ear. "What can you do against me, you dolt?" Chara spat furiously. I threw to the other side of the room. "I don't care what you can take or what I can give. All I know is that YOU'RE ABOUT TO HAVE A BAD TIME."

 _ **Well that took me about two hours to write, can you believe it. don't forget to fav, follow and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **-Jarhead**_


	2. Underswap! Napstablook

_**Howdy! Here's another stupid one shot for undertale. this one is one in a series i may or may not do based on Underswap! AU Characters. Enjoy!**_

She watched the Human walk along the glowing grass path's. She was sweating from excitement and fear. "Oh, man. What if I can't keep them away from Alphys?" Undyne muttered worryingly _ **(if that's a word)**_ pacing around her lab in Waterfall. She watched them go through the underground, making friends of everyone. she couldn't let Alphys take her soul. An idea was screaming at her in the back of her head, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She called Napstablook to bounce things off him. "Yo! Wassup Undyne? Heard any of my sick new tracks yet?" Blook exclaimed as he picked up his cell. "O-Oh hi N-Napstablook. Everything's okay here, but i was hoping to get your help on something. " She sounded like a total nerd. "Anything for you, Brah. What do you need?" She sighed in relief when he agreed. She laid out a basic plan to keep the human stalled in Waterfall long enough for Undyne to convince Alphys that the Human wasn't a threat. Napstablook listened intently, make several exclamations of "Woah," and "Radical!" throughout. A few hours later she was switching frantically between talking to Alphys and the human on the phone. Undyne was in for a very long day.

 _7 Hours Later…_

Napstablook looked at the Human near the entrance of Hotland. "LIsten up, dude(dudette?), I have some truth to lay down." The human was looking at him curiously. they had been being helped against the "Out of Control Robot" by Undyne. But, Napstablook knew he needed to tell the truth. "Undyne has been lying to you. She sees you as another character in her little animes." He felt bad going behind Undyne's back but he needed to get to the human world. he needed to become a true star. "Don't worry human. I'll make sure to make your last moments. ABSOLUTELY, RADICAL!" He yelled as he revealed his true form. the human gasped. Napstablook was now a humanoid, with a light blue DJ outfit. his new black hair was hanging down over his eyes which he flicked out of his eyes. The battle began, a ratings graph to the side of the battle. "Listen up, bro(brah?), this is how it works. If either of us gets hurt, we get ratings, if you eat anything that's a bodacious brand, we get more ratings. if you do something cool, we get ratings. You better not eat anything disgusting or we'll lose viewer's." He started playing some sick tracks. the show started. He pulled out all the stops, using his music as a weapon, the disco ball of death, even the robotic backup singers. but the human just dodged, danced, and the ratings skyrocketed. eventually, after one final musical onslaught. the battle paused. Napstablook answered the phone. "Oh. Hi Blook. I just wanted to call and say that I love your show. I kinda guessed… but is this the last episode?" The voice was one the Human recognized as Mettaton, A ghost they had met briefly in the ruins. "Well I've talked alot. Bye." Napstablook was yelling out as he hung up. "Metta, wait-," then all the other callers came in. with each one Napstablook realized more and more that all the monsters relied on him. he was the only light in this world. "Human. Go to the surface. It's not time for me to leave. Human's have their own music. But the Monster's only have me." A beep caught both their attention. "Welp. there go my batteries. See you in the next episode, dude(dudette?), you're radical." With that humbly said, he shut off with a slow whirr.

 _ **For everyone rooting for my blood please hear me out. I honestly wasn't to sure how I was going to write Napstablook, and for some reason he turned into a skater, or something. I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. anyway remember to follow, fav and tell me what scenes you want to see in writing.**_

 _ **-Jarhead**_

 _ **PS: Please dont say anything discouraging in the reviews. my own self esteem is small enough.**_


	3. A Night at Grillby's

_**read this happy enjoy.**_

 _ **-Jarhead**_

"Toriel," He said uncertainly, "Are you sure this is the best place?" She gave him a slightly frosty look. He immediately backed off. "I'm terribly sure." The king stepped back, not up for a fight. "SANS!" Papyrus yelled out as his brother took off the blindfold. "I TOLD YOU, NOT GREASE!" The smaller skeletons eye lights rolled as he tried to explain, for the five-hundredth time, that with Muffet's help, Grillby's had lost at least half of it's grease quotient. "Besides bro, it's Frisk's choice for dinner tonight." Asgore laughed at the scene as Undyne joined in on Papyrus' side, claiming that nothing was better than home-cooked food. Their antics always lifted spirits, except for Napstablook. that would be weird. __They all sat down in a specially arranged area. Frisk took the chair next to one of the ends, which Toriel quickly took herself. Sans was at the other side, next to Alphys. Undyne and Papyrus were between Frisk and Mettaton. Asgore found himself next to Napstablook and Alphys. leaving the other end of the table bare. Undyne objected to this, while Toriel gave him a strange glance, halfway between confusion and satisfaction. When Muffet rolled up with a notebook and pencil to take their drink orders, Everyone greeted her warmly. Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, and Undyne all got tea. Papyrus and Alphys both got soda, while Napstablook, Mettaton, and Sans requested water. The table devolved into a small war zone afterwards. Undyne and Papyrus started arguing over the quality of their own food, Sans disappeared to the bar to talk to Grillby himself, and Alphys was showing Metta and "Blooky" some ideas for a body for him. Muffet returned with the drinks spread across her 6 arms, which she deftly set down before each patron. _Wow,_ Asgore thought, surprised, _Not a single spider in the tea._ Sans came back with a bottle of ketchup he swiped from the bar, and Toriel started arguing that he really should try to quit that stuff, it was massively unhealthy. A sigh came from all those listening. "tori, you lecture me about this every week." Sans complained, but she brushed it off, replying, "Well, maybe if you actually tried, I would stop nagging you about it." Frisk looked over at Asgore, who rolled his eyes in the ex-queen's direction, a grin on his usually solemn face. Muffet came back a few minutes later, asking about food. Toriel ordered a snail garden salad, Frisk a small burger, and Sans a hot dog and fries. Papyrus and Undyne both had spaghetti, while Alphys and the cousins all got the same as Frisk. Asgore himself ordered a salad like Toriel. During the eating Undyne and Papyrus nearly started an all out brawl across the table over whose pasta was more perfectly cooked. As they all left for the night, Asgore sighed. He lived in a simple house with a large garden out back, about 3 blocks away from Toriel and Frisk. And the skeleton brothers. Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Asgore and even Frisk had trouble understanding the situation between Sans and Toriel. Asgore saw it as a relationship, filling in for him as the father figure. Alphys and Mettaton both thought it was just dating, while Frisk felt that Sans was more of an uncle to her. Resigning himself to another lonely night, Asgore was surprised to find Papyrus walking next to him for a time. "Hello, Papyrus. Why are you not going with your brother," Asgore failed to completely hide the venom in his voice on the word brother. "WELL, YOUR MAJESTY, I JUST FELT LIKE TELLING YOU WHAT IS REALLY HAPPENING BETWEEN SANS AND QUEEN TORIEL." Papyrus looked embarrassed. "YOU SEE, SANS USED TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME IN FRONT OF A BIG DOOR IN SNOWDIN. WHEN I ASKED HE TOLD ME IT WAS JUST PRACTICING JOKES." Asgore found this lie very shallow, and it appeared Pap thought so as well. After a brief telling of the events of the human's appearance, Papyrus told him that even though he and Sans were technically adults, In the human world they were still just children. Sans Had nearly buried himself back to the Underground when he discovered that Toriel was 23 years older than him, even though she looked like a 21 year-old. Asgore smiled. it was true. since Asriel and _**(A/N In my stories, saying or thinking the name Chara results in her coming to where she was called. so no saying it.)**_ the first human died 20 years ago, neither he nor his wife had physically aged past their early 20's. Sans had given up hope of any romance at that point. In fact, Papyrus swore that his brother had started acting childlike, playing video games with Alphys, Texting his friends non-stop. "It sounds like he's catching up on his childhood." Asgore chuckled. "ANYWAYS, DO NOT BE DOWNHEARTED, YOUR MAJESTY, FOR I HAVE SEEN QUEEN TORIEL LO-" He was cut off by a magical tug from Sans.

Toriel looked out the window, right down the road to the right. The direction of Asgore's house. This habit was what Papyrus was about to blurt out to the king. Sans and Frisk both knew that she had long ago forgotten her anger, and was full of regret for her actions. little did she know, 3 blocks down the way, Asgore was looking through that same window, thinking of how he could some repair the rift that had formed between him and his one true love. "Love is a funny thing," Frisk said to herself, "All anyone wants is to share their love with others and feel love in return. But they still hurt each other." she looked over at Sans, who had heard every word. "Sans, why do you think monsters and humans hurt each other when all they want is love?" Sans looked uneasily over at Toriel before responding in a whisper, "sometimes frisk. people just think that they know best, and stick with that even if others disagree. that drives a wedge between them. and that wedge is very hard to remove." Frisk looked over at her mother. "She misses him." "He misses her, too."

 _ **Hope that ending isn't too sappy or poorly written. anyway, I've posted another story called "The True Lab." check it out if you like alot of angst and tension. also I'll try to post at least two new one shots each weekend. pls pls PLS send me any request you have. I'm running out of ideas here. Don't forget to F, F, and R.**_

 _ **-Jarhead**_


	4. Snowball Fight

_**Oc's meet regulars. what will happen? ;) ;)**_

"I fucking HATE winter," he said as he tossed a thick parka over his sweater, which had a pattern of swords on it. Jacob rolled his eyes. Calvin always made a big deal about the cold. "Come on, fishface, we should be there by now." They could have set up an ambush by now. Calvin glared at him. Jacob, in his coat, jeans and boots, a pair of headphones around his neck, looked like he was trying to piss him off. "Just because you don't have skin, bonehead…" Aidan poked his head out from behind the wall, looking murderous. "What's up, dude?" Jacob began, Calvin covering his head for the approaching fight, "You look kind of… Rattled?" Bones flew across the room about to hit Jacob before he stepped aside. "Oh come on, man. That was humerus." Aidan ran at him intent on making him pay, but Jacob just side stepped and walked towards the door. They walked across the street and down a winding path, right up to the pine tree in the middle of the park. It was shimmering in the mid-morning light, the ornaments and lights making it seem to glow. Jacob looked to the middle of the tree, where he could just make out the gold treble clef(ㇹ2) hanging there. He had put it up there one night when no one was watching. the next day, everyone else started placing ornaments on the tree. "Where the hell are they?" Calvin complained, "They said meet in front of the pine tree." Jacob heard a twig snap, over where a suspiciously high mound of snow lay. _Thanks for the warning,_ He thought wickedly. A wave of his hand sent a barrage of snowballs flying at the people behind the barricade. "WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!" Papyrus yelled as he and Frisk retaliated. Aidan got two direct hits to the skull, sending him ducking behind the tree for safety. Calvin began furiously chucking snowballs at their attackers, while Jacob quickly constructed a barricade for them to hide behind. Just as he finished on the makeshift wall, he was forced to quickly make another as Undyne, Alphys and Sans counterattacked from behind. "Calvin, were pinned down!" He yelled at his friend, who was like a swiveling machine gun. Aidan sent a few quick volleys from his own position near the tree, trying to distract the other team. Jacob hit Alphys full in the face before taking hard shot from Sans in his ribs. He blacked out, unable to continue. a few minutes later, he came to, Papyrus and Calvin were looking down at him, worried. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, FRIEND?" Jacob sat back up, rubbing his sternum. A perfect shot, by skeleton standards. "Yeah, just a little rattled," Papyrus frowned, "But I never knew that snowballs could hurt so much." Sans looked over at him, his mouth twisted into an embarrassed grin, saying something like, "It was kind of packed together, like a chunk of ice actually." He gave Jacob a hand getting up, an unspoken request in his dimmed eyes. Jacob gave a short nod, almost impossible for anyone else to notice. After they left the park, they all went to Grillby's to warm up. Sans and Jacob hung back outside for a bit longer however. "Sans, I'm perfectly convinced you meant to knock me out with that 'Snowball.' And it glowed a bit too brightly." Jacob crossed his arms, expecting an answer. Sans looked at him, his sockets blank. "Kid, unless you want to actually try to hurt you I would cut the questions." The skeletons sized each other up. Jacob knew Sans was strong, but didn't know his limit. If what he had said was true, and he had slipped. Well, Jacob was lucky to be alive. they're eyes met, and each saw fear in the others. Neither of them knew the true extent of their own strength. Jacob shrugged and grabbed Sans' shoulder, steering him towards the door, winking. "Come on, dude, let's get something to eat." Sans grinned again, and they both pretended the last few minutes never happened.


End file.
